


【Mello】尼亚

by Morfire



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: 寐罗不是自怨自艾的傻瓜，或者木然的疯子。他是愤怒的少年。
Kudos: 1





	【Mello】尼亚

我恨尼亚。

寐罗很少表现出他对尼亚的厌恶，但每个人都知道寐罗看不惯他。尼亚不合群，没错，但寐罗也不是那种会和别人打成一片的孩子王——不如说，根据这家孤儿院将每场考试的分数明明白白地贴在公布栏的传统，没有人会有真正的朋友。  
大多数时候，你只会见到这个金发的小子板着脸走过你。他不会多施舍你一眼，但也不会刻意别过脸。就像路过一个会行走的花瓶，只需要留意着别踩碎就足够了。寐罗，这个标致得过分的金发小子并非目中无人高高在上，也不是像尼亚那样把所有人都当空气地活在只有自己的世界里，你会轻而易举地原谅他的不在乎。  
因为你知道，寐罗，他是第二名。第二名只有一个意义：成为第一名。

我是玛特。  
我总是跟在寐罗身后，因为我知道他不会管我，也不会有人过来打扰他（和我）。寐罗并不介意他的身后多一个跟屁虫——只要那家伙不吵他就行，我猜？流浪经验至少教会我一件事：自己力量不够的时候就要找靠山，而要找靠山就得付出代价。但事实上？寐罗从不管我，他也不需要我做什么，就这一点我非常感激他。  
我想要说，寐罗从没对人承认过他的尼亚的憎恨。我嫉妒很多人，被抛弃之前，我嫉妒那些要什么就有什么的孩子。被抛弃之后，我嫉妒那些被义工宠爱的小孩子。好吧，来到这里之后，我要什么便有什么，而谁也不会得到比别人更多的待遇。所以我只需要保持一个稳定的成绩，安安分分地装出自己对成为L有那么半点兴趣就好。  
至于寐罗，至少在我跟在他身边的几年时间，我从没听过他咒骂尼亚。事实上，他连尼亚的名字都很少提起。我对自己的成绩没有兴趣，但会跟着寐罗去看公告板。他往往会在那里站很长时间，不比在那聚集聊天的人长，但至少不短。我会无聊到去观察他，偶尔会发现他紧紧攥着拳头，就那么一下，然后很快松开，好像刚才只是意外。我抬头去看他，密密麻麻小字的背景下，是他面无表情的脸。我不知道那些分数具体怎样——它们虚化成扭曲的线条，而寐罗的侧脸则异常清晰。我知道他的目光只是轻轻扫过他自己的分数，然后长久地停驻在那上面一行。  
有个女孩子，我不记得那是谁，曾经告诉我寐罗的眼睛很好看。祖母绿的颜色，宝石一样的光泽？我猜她是那么说的，但对我而言并不是如此。谁他妈会闲到欣赏这家伙的眼睛呢？每个人都好像有要忙的事，而我只知道这家伙的瞳仁真黑。妈的，真黑。我站在他身边的时候甚至会觉得害怕，而且有谁的瞳孔可以像针尖一样小呢？针一样的目光钉在排行上，我甚至觉得他有一天会得到目光杀人的超能力，能把木板射个对穿。但寐罗什么也不会做，他转身，然后离开。没人会注意到这一切，那些人还在聊天或者投来嫉妒的视线。华米之家的第二名，L的第二候选者沉默离开，我知道他要去图书馆，这无所谓，我只需要跟在他身后就好了。

嫉妒是可憎的秉性。  
不论一周多忙，周日这一天寐罗一定会休息。或者也可以说为留出这一天时间，他疯狂压榨了其他六天的睡眠。寐罗会从周六晚间开始禁食，然后在周日早上跪在圣母玛利亚和耶稣的雕像前，那是他房间唯一的装饰。这家孤儿院虽然以天主教堂的外形进行设计，甚至屋顶有高高的十字架，但没有任何人信教。这里唯一的信仰就是L，或者超过L。没有人在乎爱你的邻人之类的屁话，相信别人会为你犯下的错误或者不幸牺牲不仅是不切实际的，更是可笑的失败者的妄想。这里的关系只有利用与竞争，就连L也不能赢得所有人的尊重。你可以把这里理解为野兽的乐园，只不过比拼的不是体力而是头脑。  
没有人在乎寐罗每周天在干嘛，所以也不会有人打扰他。寐罗整整一上午都跪在雕像前，垂着头闭着眼睛，两只手交叠握着胸口的念珠。这念珠已经被他扯断过好几次，但似乎每次他都能把散得七零八落的珠子找全。  
肉体是罪人的明证。  
如果曾有人有机会看过这一切——你会发现他的面容与放松或信赖毫无关系。寐罗紧紧皱着眉头，本就白皙的脸透出一股青色，斗大的汗珠浮现在脸上然后滚落滴到衣服或者地板上。这不仅是休息不足对他的报应，也是他对自己的折磨。他跪倒在十字架前祈祷像是在赎罪，但既然他知道这一切会继续持续下去并且他绝不会改变——赎罪的乞求成为毫无悔意的惩罚，肉体的痛苦反而能带来一丝微不足道的安慰。  
在这一天，寐罗的第一顿饭是在中午。他会去餐厅取一小块面包和一杯水，然后重新回到房间里跪下。沉默是享用圣餐的仪式，而痛苦是享有圣餐时该有的体会。寐罗是个罪人，他知道自己是。他嫉妒、伪装、说谎、愤怒，他从小就知道自己会不择手段，他也不在乎别人，任何人。他向上帝祷告，但从不乞求什么，也不指望上帝有所回应。他知道自己是虚伪的，因为他在相信福音的同时触犯诫命，他并不值得圣母和天父的垂怜。用完圣餐，寐罗重新站起来。他缺乏睡眠，而且双脚麻木，禁食带来的低血糖也令他眼花耳鸣、手指颤抖，但他会抱着几本书拖着步子走到室外，在一处无人的大树旁坐下。不论寐罗在心底认为自己是一个多么虚伪的基督徒，他至少做好了形式。守安息日为圣是一件大事，所以在这一天他不会进行任何与课业有关的工作。但他可以读书，用那些新学会的外语随便看点什么，而他往往选择教徒们的著作。然而所有对信仰的怀疑、思考或笃信的文字都在无情地鞭挞他的心灵。  
每一个有信仰的人都有成为诗人的潜质。我们这些游离在时间之外的人或许可以说寐罗少年时期持续不断的阅读是让他灵魂燃烧的一把柴，而这把易燃的柴架在他原本贫瘠的生命里，成了他最后悲惨终结的预兆。

我是玛特。  
之前说过，寐罗无所谓迎面走来的人是谁，但尼亚例外。就算是埋头打游戏的我也能清楚感觉到这种可怕的憎恨。如果非要用什么来比较的话——或许是最终关卡的BOSS要发大招前的那一秒。但无论如何，我能平平安安地成长到今天，就说明在那些危急时刻里什么也没发生。即使只是看着他的背影，我也知道他一定咬紧了牙关，或许那是连牙齿也可以碾碎的力量，但他什么也不会表现出来。白头发的那个小子永远像什么也没发生一样，平静地自闭地低着头慢吞吞走过，而我知道寐罗却在发疯一般控制自己的视线不要跟着对方的身体移动。  
在寐罗身后跟了很多年，我至少知道他从不发火——他的怒气永远只冲向自己。我听说有前辈自杀和逃离，于是一直以为那种恐怖的愤怒会使他杀了尼亚然后自杀或者浪迹天涯——我当然错了。

这是一个等级森严的地方。这等级并不是明文写在规则里，但每个人心里都或模糊或确切地知道。除了那些新来的孩子，没有人会傻逼地跑来劈头盖脸地告诉你他（或者她）要超过你给我等着瞧。这种事你只能在胜利之后做，否则所有人都会瞧不起你。你懂吗？这会成为你永久的耻辱。  
除非必要，寐罗不会对尼亚说话。尼亚存在的每一秒都是对他的折磨，是一座所有人都看得见的耻辱柱。那是真正的耻辱，而不是钉死耶稣的神圣十字架。所有人都知道寐罗憎恨尼亚，知道第二名要成为第一名，也知道第二名还是第二名。  
只要寐罗没有当上第一名，他就永远不可能成为L。寐罗知道这个规则，但高傲和虚荣不会允许他放弃，也不允许他亲口承认。  
——直到那一天。  
寐罗说：尼亚，在这里，我永远也超不过你。  
那是他唯一一次说出这个事实。

加入黑帮的少年并不少，他们绝大多数都在一年之内死于非命（斗殴、枪杀、醉酒飙车和嗑药过量），一小部分幸运从炮灰成了还能继续利用的低级打手，极少有人能成为一个区的话语人物。可以说，几乎没有。除了罗德，没有人知道寐罗是怎么站到今日的位置上的。是的，他们有详尽的资料，但那些文档只记录下少年狠辣的手段，他似乎幸运得过分，无论多么危险都没有死掉，甚至每次都胜利归来。但相信运气这种东西的垃圾们都死了。寐罗有一颗很厉害的大脑和很强的手腕，这是毋庸置疑的。他们能搜集到寐罗做的大事里几乎所有的细节，每个选择都像是盲目而无从推断的，但最后这个孩子总能活着回来。中几颗子弹或者断手断脚都不算什么，寐罗活着，并且一步一步走到顶峰。

寐罗第一次走进上层的时候，他18岁。他在下面“浪费”了3年时间，你可以说这已经是奇迹了，但对寐罗而言这只是全然的浪费。太多的时间浪费在无意义的火并、斗殴和内耗上，那里没有人跟你讲道理，因为聪明的人不会在这里鬼混。你需要反反复复地教训那些比例为绝大多数的傻逼，他们不长记性，因为脑袋里只有血、海洛因、暴力和性。而这时候尼亚已经跟美国总统建立了充分的联系。他又往后退了一大截。  
十七岁的时候他终于成为了一个小地区的头目，仅此而已。他迫切需要什么证明自己——这个黑手党的老大罗德罗斯在此前放话说会挑一个人做自己的义子。不管这是用于稳固帮派的手段又或者是分立帮会间势力的烟雾弹，寐罗都必须去做。  
我恨尼亚。  
当他当着成员的面亲手将一个活生生的人开膛破肚的时候，他没有想什么权力、地位、基拉之类的事，他也没有想这个人正在面对的和他三代人即将迎来的可怕命运，他甚至没有想起始终看着一切的天父——他只想到尼亚。他恨尼亚。从始至终挡在他路上的只有尼亚。寐罗比不过他，于是只能尝试别的方式去取得胜利。  
于是他杀人。这个人并不是罪有应得，相反，他是站在L（或者N）所自称的正义那边。这是个了不起的人，一个怀揣着正义的好人，一个对抗黑帮的卧底。但寐罗必须杀死他，而且是迫切地想要杀死他，不仅要杀人，还要用最恐怖的手段震慑警方。惨叫被一团浸染了鲜血的破布堵住，变成极可怕的闷哼。身体抽搐着，撞击着绳子和身下的铁板，无法自如活动的脑袋也砰砰地撞着铁板……但寐罗听不见这些，他只听见刀尖破开胸口的声音，皮肤、筋肉撕裂的声音。他没听见手下抽气的声音，也没看见他们惊恐或强作镇定的脸，他只看见被隔膜包裹的肋骨、在抽动的脏器。那种非人的呻吟响了起来，此刻他觉得手下将死的已经不再是一个人，而是一个复活的恶魔对他露出欢迎的微笑。  
我恨尼亚。  
寐罗捏碎了他的心脏。  
我恨尼亚。  
寐罗转过身，对他的手下微笑：“把他的女儿带来。”  
我恨尼亚。  
寐罗亲手肢解已经被畜生们糟蹋过的女人和孩子。活生生的。  
我恨尼亚。  
寐罗微笑。  
我恨尼亚。  
他恨清醒的自己。

我是罗德。  
事实上，我知道这个自称寐罗的家伙绝不可能是警方的人——没有警察会允许一个未成年做卧底。但谁也查不到他的真实身份，这个孩子在像个幽魂一样在两年前突然出现，在混乱的洛杉矶黑帮里大展身手。这之后的资料事无巨细，但之前却像是压根没有这个人。我一直在想，他会是哪个家族派来卧底的人吗？那他们也太过愚蠢了——拱手将一个可贵的可塑之才送上门来，谁也不能保证他会不会因为一点小事死去——黑手党就是这样：混沌、毫无逻辑可言。  
我不相信他，我的弟兄和手下们也不相信他。  
他蜷缩在地上，在几乎不省人事的时候还记得保护自己，这很好。我的手下们也做得很好，他们折断了寐罗的手脚，打断了每根肋骨，但这些不会留下后遗症。他们用钳子拔断了他的大牙，他惨叫着，像个人一样哭泣，但还是什么也没说。之后他挺过了海洛因和自白剂，这让他至少说了几句，于是我知道他要超过什么人——一个比赛或者什么，这很好，至少我知道他不是对别人效忠。我需要有野心的人，而不是一条狗。  
试炼结束了。  
我扼住他的脖子把他拎起来，他软绵绵地挂在我手上，看上去几乎已经死了，但我知道他绝不会死。满是尘土、血污和泪痕的脸上露出一个疯狂的笑容。我看着他，他回望我。他说了一句话，没有声音，只有口型。  
“我通过了。”他开始直呼我的名字，“罗德。”  
我把他扔到哪个手下身上就离开了。我知道，等我下次见到他，寐罗会像什么也没发生过一样，身体完好、精神抖擞。

寐罗以为自己快要死了。身体的软弱甚至让他希望自己就此死去。  
但他清楚自己会通过测试的，因为这只是一项测试而已。  
他所有的个人物品都被收走，随手不离的十字架也是。他蜷缩着，揪着自己胸口的肉像是在攥紧他的十字架，想要通过十字的边缘获得一丝力量。但即使在这种最不清醒的时刻，他也记得自己是被天父厌弃的罪人。  
他唯一能做的，只是继续憎恨。  
憎恨尼亚。

我是罗德。  
现在，寐罗是我的义子。他确实是个很聪明的家伙，比我们所有人加在一起都聪明。他十八岁的时候，我们喊了一堆女人开了几百瓶红酒和香槟给他庆生，我知道这些东西只是给别人的助兴，于是又叫来这里最好的巧克力工匠，给他堆了一座山。  
寐罗从没有开心过，我知道。但所有的人都在享乐，到今天的地位有什么事是不能做的？但寐罗不管在微笑还是大笑，我都只看到他眼里从未熄灭的愤怒。这种愤怒甚至根深蒂固到如同与生俱来，或者说只有对自己的愤怒才能如此源源不绝。我不懂哲学，我是个只知道暴力、火并、贩毒、交易和杀人的黑手党老大，但我知道爆炸发生在密闭空间里的杀伤力。  
就在他十八岁生日的庆生会上，他开了瓶酒给我倒上，也给他自己倒了一杯。寐罗说：“我会把这个帮派推向顶峰。”他的眼睛盯着我，紧缩的针尖大小的瞳孔像一只猎豹盯着它的猎物，而非狡诈的毒蛇。  
我说：“好啊。你想怎么做？”  
寐罗沉默了一会，他很少在自己发言时沉默，他是个非常果断的孩子。“我会把敌对黑手党的老大杀了。”他握着胸口的十字架，他似乎只有这一副廉价十字架。“我会带着他的人头来见你——然后，我要成为军师。”

现在，寐罗站到了顶峰。  
之前的三年里，他没有权利拒绝在周日工作。而现在，他好像重回孤儿院，可以在周日虔诚地祷告。只有这一天他是觉得可以什么事也不做的，尽管他知道尼亚的进度仍在他之上……但他们近了，更近了。这三年里他的念珠短了很多——打架或者被打的时候总会被扯断，而有些深红的珠子再也找不到了。也许顽硬的罪人连握着念珠都是亵渎，寐罗并不知道这是不是上帝的旨意，但很多珠子的确消失或者被踩碎了。  
拿到死亡笔记的那一刻，他真实地感觉到自己超过了尼亚。他做到了。  
我恨尼亚。  
但这个念头依然愤怒地汹涌而出。他抚摸着死亡笔记，可鄙的兴奋充斥着他的全身，一方面寐罗更加深切地意识到自己被天父所厌弃——因为这本笔记具有极其邪恶的力量，而他将会使用它。另一方面他需要发泄这几乎将他拆散的愤怒和兴奋。  
寐罗可耻地杀了尼亚的手下。尽管他知道这纯粹是发泄，这手段对尼亚而言是无用的，对方很快便能再度建立一个团队。而且更精简、更可靠。

我是玛特。  
我不知道寐罗是怎样找到我的，不过我并没有特意隐藏个人信息，所以被找到也不奇怪吧。我知道他为什么找我，我想自己至少能算一个沉默的好帮手？他承诺我绝不会让我冒生命危险，而我也有些怀念躲在他背后的日子。  
我能说寐罗比以前健壮了很多，但也更加糟糕。我跟他来到旅馆的夜晚，我亲眼看他把一整管玛咖打进去，然后不省人事。他的念珠还在，虽然比以前短了很多。而我得照顾他，帮昏迷的他换药。  
说实话，我不知道寐罗是怎么活下来的。或许是因为尼亚吧。  
我知道他仍在愤怒。

也许每一个基督徒都有那么一刻——觉得自己快要死了。这不是肉体上的预兆，而是灵性的感知，就好像上帝通过圣灵告诉你：在人世间的考验要结束了。  
寐罗对此没有做出什么反应，尽管他对此甚至有些感激——这是第一次他确切地感受到天父的声音。他开车的手仍然很稳，目光也依然很犀利，能看清路上的障碍，他还很清醒，记得自己的计划是什么，又要开往哪里去。  
玛特死了。寐罗这一生说过很多谎，但至少他那句话不是骗玛特的——他从没有想过牺牲玛特的性命。而无论如何，这件事将会在他的罪孽上再加一笔，但反正他已经注定要到地狱最深处接受惩罚了。  
他不知道自己是不是终于先尼亚一步到达终点，但将要阖上的眼里映出的火光中的十字架让他头一次感到平静——他将被最洁净的火焚去，在天父面前接受最公正的审判。  
尽管当他的肉体死去，灵魂也将死去。因为不洁净之人不能入天父的国。他将永远在地狱感受被天父厌弃、永远与天父隔绝的滋味。也就是，继续此生所有的痛苦。  
但寐罗仍感激这未知。

ps：我知道寐罗是罪无可恕的。他该死。但他同时也很可悲。  
对一个罪人而言，没什么比认清自己犯下的罪更痛苦了。圣经中的地狱（就我理解而言）也并不是硫磺火湖之类肉体上的折磨。当寐罗不完美的肉体死亡后，他的灵魂将在审判日复活。然后他将鲜明地意识到他所做出的所有事，他将因为邪恶而被与上帝隔绝，落到地狱里，也就是灵性上的死亡。他将在一个永远空寂的地方面对他的过去、他的罪恶。  
最可怕的是，他不仅永远痛苦、悲伤或者愤怒，他知道就算重来，他还会这么做。这就是真正的绝望吧，对自己的绝望。他是不值得、不应该被拯救的人。


End file.
